


Alone at the Dorm

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun has finally managed to get the others out of the dorm. Now if only Hoseok will get out of the shower...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god don't know what brought this on since I NEVER write smut, but here ya guys go lol

Kihyun sits on the older’s bed, running his fingers across the newly-washed sheets. He's managed to get everyone out of the dorm for the night. He had put a little bug in Changkyun's ear about a movie that's recently come out, the scary film being more than enough of a reason for the others to leave. After all, Changkyun and Minhyuk could never pass up an opportunity to scare the living daylights out of Jooheon, and Hyunwoo loved spoiling the maknae line rotten. Hyungwon had gone along with it, catching easily onto what Kihyun was after.

He was in no mood to listen to his hyungs’ lusftul moans echoing throughout the dorm that night.

  
Hoseok enters his bedroom after having taken a shower, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers and sweat pants. It had been a long day of practices and lessons, and couldn't think of anything he wants more than to go right to sleep.

That is, before he saw Kihyun sitting there, clearly waiting for him.

“K-Kihyun-ah,” he says, eyes widening. The younger is dressed in one of his tighter pairs of ripped jeans and a nicer button-down shirt, the first few buttons undone to reveal his collarbone and some of his chest. His black hair is pushed back, making him seem a couple inches taller. The sight of the younger looking so good, looking up at him expectantly, makes Hoseok lick his lips nervously.

Kihyun chuckles, this having been the exact reaction he'd wanted. He gets up, walking slowly towards Hoseok.

“I thought,” Kihyun murmurs in a low voice, his hands wandering up to playfully grip Hoseok's shoulders, “that, what with everyone being out, we could have some alone time… together. It's been weeks since we've been able to.” Hoseok chuckles nervously, all exhaustion from only moments before completely gone. He opens his mouth to tell the younger that he'd love to, that the idea sounds absolutely perfect, but his words come out more or less as a blubbering mess. Kihyun smirks, understanding what the older is trying to say.

"Shh," he whispers, leaning up on his tiptoes. He brushes his lips against the older’s, a buzzing sensation instantly erupting from the contact. “I know.” He begins kissing Hoseok's neck slowly, flicking out his tongue to lick the skin. He feels a shudder from the older, and can't help but smile at the reaction.

Kihyun moves his attention to Hoseok's beautiful lips, smashing his own hungrily against the older’s. Hoseok moans in surprise at the sudden forcefulness, but quickly adapts. He drops the towel in favor of holding Kihyun's small body closely against his own, moving his lips against the main vocalist’s in rhythm with his. Kihyun swipes his tongue quickly across Hoseok's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Hoseok gladly grants.

Hoseok's hands wander all along Kihyun's back, making their way down to eventually grope at Kihyun's ass through the dark denim. Kihyun groans at the touch, pulling Hoseok even closer to him, as if he's trying to meld themselves together. The couple stumbles closer to the bed, refusing to separate. Hoseok kicks the door shut behind him just before the back of Kihyun's knees hit his bed, causing them to fall onto the furniture.

Kihyun breaks away a moment, giggling at their own clumsiness. Hoseok stares down at his boyfriend, thinking him to be the most beautiful like this: breathless, cheeks flushed, and lips red and slightly bruised. He quickly moves towards his nightstand to get the necessary tools. Kihyun takes this moment to straddle atop the blonde, and begins to rock his hips back and forth. He's gotten especially good recently at this particular movement. He's been practicing specially, just to make Hoseok go all the more crazy. A goal that's clearly met, judging by Hoseok's fluttering eyelids as he moans in pleasure.

“Kihyunnie~,” he breathes out, dropping the lube and condom on the bed in favor of gripping tightly onto Kihyun's merciless hips. Kihyun dips down his head to kiss the older along his collarbone and chest. He pauses at Hoseok's nipples, glancing up to make sure he's watching. He makes direct eye contact with him, and silently forbids him from looking away. He just loves watching Hoseok watching him at work, the shifting lights in his eyes mixed with the older’s moans all kinds of sexy.

He brushes his tongue against Hoseok's already-erect nipple, earning a moan from the older man beneath him. He reaches up with his left hand to stimulate the other, causing Hoseok to groan. Kihyun can't help but smile to himself. Hoseok has always had sensitive nipples, but it always seems to be worse the longer it is between their private times. Not that Kihyun minds. The more he can get Hoseok to needily moan like this the better.

Hoseok moans again, this time a bit louder. Kihyun feels his own erect member twitch at the sound, and he instinctively begins to grind harder against Hoseok's stiff cock through the cloth. Hoseok's fingers grip more tightly onto Kihyun, finding their way underneath the younger’s shirt and digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Kihyun gasps at the rough hold. He straightens up, holding onto Hoseok's arms as he rocks back and forth.

“K-Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok breathes out. “P-P-Please.”

Kihyun chuckles at the stammer. He slows his pace, breathing heavily as he quickly begins to toss his clothes aside. Hoseok is more than happy to help, practically ripping off the younger’s shirt and throwing it to the floor. Kihyun dismounts from his position, leaning forward to leave a trail of slow kisses as he moves towards the older’s crotch. He slides his hyung’s sweat pants and boxers down, smirking at the erect dick. Hoseok gasps as he feels his member come into contact with the cold air in the room. He glances down, silently pleading with his eyes.

Kihyun holds his gaze as he wraps his lips around Hoseok's cock, taking it fully into his mouth. He begins to bob his head up and down quickly and then slowly, changing his pace depending on how loud and desperate Hoseok sounds. He strokes Hoseok's erection as he sucks, using his other hand to keep himself up.

As he swirls his tongue along the tip, Kihyun can taste the precum dripping from Hoseok's twitching dick. Kihyun licks it up and down, a mischievous smile painting his face. Hoseok groans even more in anticipation, loving yet hating how much Kihyun loves to play with him.

Kihyun straightens up again, reaching for the abandoned bottle of lube. He squeezes a generous amount onto his own fingers, giving the older a warning look.

“Now, hyung,” he says as he tries to catch his breath, “behave yourself and be patient. I don't want to have to tie you up again…” He then chuckles, remembering how pitiful Hoseok had looked all tied down on his own bed as Kihyun writhed above him. He makes a mental note to find somewhere to buy a set of silk restraints, knowing how much the older would like that for next time. Hoseok gives a small nod, telling the younger he'll be good.

Kihyun holds eye contact with the older as he slips a finger into his entrance, breathing in a sharp moan. A lewd group of sounds drip from his lips as he goes in and out of himself. He sticks a second finger in soon after, spreading them out to widen his hole. He keeps his stare on Hoseok the whole time, loving the pleading pout that forms on his lips as he watches Kihyun prepare himself.

“Babe,” Hoseok breathes out, panting despite nothing being done to him. Kihyun continues until he thinks he's thoroughly readied, sucking in a breath through his teeth at seeing Hoseok's throbbing member. He moves to position his entrance just above Hoseok's cock, sliding himself onto it slowly. They both gasp sharply at the sensation, Kihyun being a bit tighter than either had expected.

Hoseok waits until he's sure Kihyun is comfortable, until the younger gives the nod, before reaching up to grasp his hips tightly. He bucks his hips up, earning a string of profanities from the younger. Hoseok moans loudly at the sensation, pounding upwards again.

“ _Fuck, Hoseok_ ,” Kihyun moans, throwing his head back. Kihyun begins to take the speed into his own hands, Hoseok taking a bit longer than he'd like. He begins to roll his hips forward and back, bouncing himself up and down. Hoseok groans at the sudden movements, dropping his hands to Kihyun's ass to grope at it.

Desperate, animalistic groans fill the dorm, accompanied by the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the periodic profanity. Kihyun's mind leaves his body, the main vocalist only being driven by the pleasure he feels of having the older man beneath him writhe and wriggle. He grabs at his own dick, beginning to pump in time with Hoseok's thrusts.

“Baby,” Hoseok gasps, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He doesn't dare blink, the sight of Kihyun using him to pleasure himself too hot to dare miss. “Baby, I'm close.”

Kihyun moans in response, nodding. He blinks, forcing himself to look down from the ceiling to lock gazes with the older.

“ _Fuck_ , Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok groans.

“Ho-Hoseok!” Kihyun calls, feeling the best pool in the pit of his gut. He calls out to Hoseok for release, quickening his pace on his own cock. Tears of pleasure brim at his eyes, feeling himself begin to fall over the edge.

Hoseok suddenly cums, calling Kihyun's name as he fills the younger’s hole to the brim with white, hot liquid. Kihyun screams at the sensation, his own cum spurting all over the older’s abdomen. All he sees is white as the tremors rip through his body, his back arching as wave after wave of pleasure crash into him. He falls to the side, breathing heavily.

He blinks away the spots in his vision, sharing a smile with Hoseok. He runs a finger along the older man’s well-toned abs, wiping up some of his own cum. He holds the substance up to Hoseok's lips. Hoseok only hesitates a moment before parting his lips. He sucks the younger’s fingers clean, humming and closing his eyes in ecstasy as he runs his tongue repeatedly over Kihyun's fingers until they're sufficiently cleaned. Kihyun smirks at the older as he pulls his fingers free, causing him to pour and nuzzle his face into the younger’s moist neck.

Kihyun sighs contentedly, chuckling as he turns on his back. Hoseok moves away slightly, stretching out his arms, and Kihyun readjusts so that he's resting his head on the older’s broad chest. Hoseok begins to run fingers through Kihyun's hair absentmindedly, whilst Kihyun runs his fingers along Hoseok's arms and chest.

“We should go take a shower,” Kihyun murmurs softly once their breathing becomes normal. Hoseok hums in response, sighing as he places a kiss against Kihyun's hair.

“I love you, Kihyun-ah,” he whispers. Kihyun sits up, smiling wide enough to show off his dimples. Hoseok chuckles, pressing his thumbs against said dimples as he thinks they're the cutest things on the whole planet.

“I love you too, Hoseok,” Kihyun responds. He then chuckles, moving to get up. “Come on, we'd better get cleaned up before the others get back.” Hoseok groans, not quite ready to get up but knowing the other to be right. Not as if the others haven't walked in on them during or after such a scene before, what with them all living in such close quarters, but it's something they'd like to avoid if at all possible. Kihyun grabs Hoseok's hand, leading him to the bathroom with a smile.

  
“That was such a good movie!” Minhyuk declares, leading the others into the dorm. Hyunwoo chuckles behind him, amused by the younger’s enthusiasm.

"No, hyung," Jooheon complains, his eyes still wide in fear. “That movie was—” He pauses, interrupted by a loud moan followed by the calling of Hoseok's name. The group turns as one towards the direction of the noise, a mixture of surprise and embarrassment on their faces.

“Are they still at it?” Hyungwon murmurs. He shakes his head, moving towards the door. “I'm going to get some ice cream.” Hyunwoo nods, quickly moving to follow the younger as he tries to ignore the blush forming on his cheeks. They pause, glancing questioningly over at the three remaining in the living room. Minhyuk smirks, sliding his arms around the two rappers beside him.

“These two promised to help me with a project when we got back,” Minhyuk explains. Jooheon immediately begins to nod, unable to keep the pleased grin off his face. Changkyun glances over confusedly, but at seeing Minhyuk sharp sideways glance directed at him he finds himself nodding as well.

“Have fun you two!” Jooheon tells them, already grasping Minhyuk’s hand and leading him towards the room they share. Minhyuk’s other hand slips into Changkyun’s, and forces him to follow. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo watch as they go, shaking their heads as they leave the dorm.

“What project are we helping you with, hyung?” Changkyun asks innocently. “Because ice cream honestly sounds better than—” His words are suddenly halted by a fierce kiss from Minhyuk. As the older pulls away, Changkyun can't help but chuckle at himself. Minhyuk raises a questioning brow, but Changkyun only shakes his head. He drops to his knees, running his hands up and down his hyung’s thighs as he begins to unzip Minhyuk's pants.

“What a good maknae,” Minhyuk purrs, tangling one of his hands in Changkyun's hair as he uses the other to grasp the back of Jooheon's head. Jooheon leans forward and kisses Minhyuk roughly, earning a pleased moan from the older.

Many, many more things were heard in the dorm that night, and don't stop until the early hours of morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, this is the first smut I've written. Sorry if it was totally awful, I completely understand if y'all could barely make it through to the end. Thanks for reading, though! Hope y'all liked it at least a little bit~


End file.
